tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ankrastal (Demon City)
BACK TO HOME BACK TO HUNT ZONES A ruler, a throne, a power. --Dorlgharion, Founder of Ankrastal. The black city, or also known as the nightmare city of Ankrastal, lies in a dark abyss in the bowels of the earth. Was founded; as it has been discovered by interrogating the filthy subterranean creatures, 12,000 years ago by a demon known as Dorlgharion, which began construction of the city in the year 8162 of the old age. The horrendous captured creatures have confessed details of the history of the city, songs and prose of the demons say that Dorlgharion was the first demon in organizing their own kind, and that was one of the first Demons registered on the history, saying even that was one of the Ahhkretash, one of the 11 original demons that crossed from the cursed portal from other magical and unknown dimensions. Dorlgharion lived 1325 years as ruler and absolute master of the city, and could see his work finished, that he ruled with an iron fist and a bestial brutality. He was assassinated in 6837 by his closest advisers, who in turn was killed for the power to self proclaimed absolute lords of the city. It would be many years before the title Angaroth (king of Ankrastal) was invented and the powers stabilized. As being immortal unless if are killed, the demons reigns lasted extremely long periods and murders were generally are still a practical and valid to transfer power over time. Adventurers and warriors who have sworn to have ever been in the city, claim to have seen the bones of Dorlgharion with a commemorative monument with a verse written, confirming that the demons have a habit of exposing the bones of their most revered lords. There is no greater honor for a demon that your bones are exposed to the public after his death. Also they confirmed other skeletons that were seen in exposed places around the city, which belonged to other lords of demons. THE WAY TO ANKRASTAL: The only known way to reach Ankrastal is on foot through the Dargar mines in Miners Union, we must travel to Miners Union (CAN GO BY BOAT OR BY LAND THROUGH NORTH-EAST GATE OF TYRSFAL) QUESTS OF ANKRASTAL: The Demon King Annihilator The Torture Rooms Quest Gargarakk Demon's Hall The Demon Crypts; Family Argar The Demon Crypts; Family Aagrireck The Demon Crypts; Family Braugluckt The Demon Crypts; The crypt of the royalty of the kings Orshabaals and Demons The following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. The image shows the map of Ankrastal with some attractions besides some quests. MONSTERS OF ANKRASTAL: Demons, Necromancers, Behemoths, Dragon, Dragon Lords, Fire Elemental, Fire Devils, Hellhounds, Dark Torturers, Dark Monk, Warlock, Banshee, Orc, Orc Raider, Orc Berserker, Orc Leader, Priestess, Demon Skeletons, Cyclops, Heros, Beholder, Skeletons, Black Knights, Gargolyes. To return we have to go walking back to the teleport that leads to hastur (number 1) and then go up again across the Dargar mines. BACK TO HOME BACK TO HUNT ZONES